


A Tight Spot

by antepenultimate (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Excuse for smut tbh, F/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex in a tight place, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/antepenultimate
Summary: It's you and Bucky's first mission together and you end up stuck in a closet together.(Or basically, an excuse for smut. ;) ) ~Enjoy





	

"You nervous?" Bucky glanced at you before grabbing his sniper rifle from the rack of firearms.  
You two were in the armory, gearing up for a mission. Your first mission with only one other team member. And that one other team member just had to be the one and only, Bucky Barnes. It was no secret to the team of how flirtatious you two were with each other and how much chemistry you two had. This match up was surely not a coincidence. You weren't positive you were ready but, nonetheless you were going to kick some Hydra ass today.

"Nah, this'll be nothing." You smirk slightly at him as you holster two .40 cal handguns. "It's been a while since we did any training together. You sure you'll be able to handle it?"

"Doll, the real question is if you can." He returns your smirk with his own and exits the armory. God, the endless flirting killed you. You exit soon after him after checking to make sure you have all your gear. It wasn't long until you two both decided it was time to head out. Once it was decided upon that you two would take a small black car to stay discreet, you head off.

You arrive at a tall apartment building and head inside through a secret entrance that scans of the building from Sam had showed you. From what info the team had gotten, there were only a few select rooms in this place filled with Hydra agents and hopefully this mission would be a quick in-n-out kind of deal. All you needed to do was to get flashdrives of all the intel on their computers and wipe their drives while Bucky distracted them. Kick some ass on the side. Piece of cake, right?

As you two got closer to the exit, a series of constant stomps kept getting louder and louder, like a giant group of people marching. Bucky took the lead and slowly headed out the secret entrance/hallway that lead to the Hydra rooms, poking his head and looking in either direction making sure the coast was clear. He gave you a sign and you were right behind him. As you and Bucky stepped maybe a few feet out into the hallway before you both heard the familiar sound of the marching stomps. They were about to turn the corner and see you two but Bucky was a lot faster of a thinker than you were in that moment. Before you even completely realized what was going on, you were squished in a closet with Bucky. You held your breath, trying not to move much at all, the marching stomps continuing on right outside the door.

"That was a close one," Bucky whispered, his breath ragged in your ear. Your bodies were pressed together, your back to his front. There wasn’t a ton of wiggle room but enough to adjust. The closet was pretty small; only just enough room for Bucky and you. He kept his arms pushing up against the wall in front of you that way he wasn’t leaning on you too much, but you could still feel a lot of him behind you.  
“Yeah… How long do you think we’ll be in here?”  
“Judging by how long their last round took, it’ll be a while.” Well, shit. Here you are, stuck in a closet with Bucky Barnes. You could barely last through the teasing flirting on daily basis, how could you last through who knows how long of having no choice but to be pressed up against him?  
“Fucking wonderful,” you exhaled.  
“What? You don’t like spending quality time with me, doll?” You could hear the smirk on his face through his words.  
“In these circumstances, honestly, I wouldn’t call it ‘quality’ time, Sarge.” He shifted slightly, pressing against you just a little more.  
“We could make it quality time, (Y/N).” His voice was a lot lower, more seductive, not as teasing and flirty as it once was.  
"Oh yeah? How could we?" You'd play along. Better than sitting here in this closet awkwardly for the next who knows how long. You pressed back against him, making sure he felt you in every way you wanted him to.  
"Jesus, doll..." He said under his breath, "In however way you want to. We're in a bit of tight spot here. so our options are a bit limited."

You turned your head and upper body slightly, just enough so you could see him, at least a little bit. Enough light was leaking into the closet from the hallway that you able to see faintly the expression on his face. His eyes were glued to yours, his lips slightly parted, and his hair disheveled. And good god, did he looking so fucking hot. He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. Your lips molded into each others, your tongues colliding, teeth only slightly clanking together. His lips were soft and yet his mouth was hard on yours. The kiss was hot and intense, you didn't want it to end. You both slowly pulled away.

"Fuck, Barnes, had I known you were that good of a kisser I would have pulled you into a closet sooner." You slightly joked.

"Doll, I've been wanting to do this for a while now." He shifted once again, but this time to allow for his arm to stop leaning against the wall and make its way down you body, stopping only a few inches above your belt. "You know we don't have to do this right? We can stop whenever you want."

"I want this, Bucky." You made sure to keep eye contact with him, so that he knew you meant it. "And honestly, I need this at this point because of all your teasing and flirting." He smiled at your comment and then let his hand drift farther down, maneuvering under your pants and anything underneath those. His fingers slid in between your folds, rubbing in circles slowly. You looked away, aroused and slightly embarrassed at the same time.  
"Shit, doll. You're already soaked..." He breathed into your ear. "This all for me, sweetheart?" As his fingers went in farther, you sucked in a breath as you pressed your ass against him, grinding against his erection. You could definitely feel him, despite the layers of your suits and armor. You slid your hand behind your back, stroking him over his clothing, firm and slow.

"Mhmm... And is this all for me, Barnes?" The words rolled off your tongue as a purr.  
"You fucking bet, doll... I've wanted to touch you like this for a long time." You turned your head back towards him, and God, you weren't ready for what you saw. His eyes were heavily lidded, his hair messy and disheveled, and the expression on his face screamed lust and want. But the emotion in his eyes said more, like it wasn't just lust driving his actions.

"Well, if you want to make it quality time then let's get to it." You ground your ass against him, you both emitting a groan or two. And god, did he get to it. Instantly he was unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, and you yours. You slid your pants down a little as he let himself out, slapping his dick on your ass.

"You want it, (Y/N)?" He grunted quietly, his breath heavy and ragged in your ear. He nipped at your ear lobe and then traveled down your neck with his hot tongue, leaving small love bites all the way down. "Then come and get it." You could just hear the smirk on his lips, you didn't even have to look at him to know that sexy rugged smirk was painted on his face.

"Just fuck me already, Barnes." You whispered in between breaths. "I fucking _need_ you right now."

You reached behind and grabbed his hard thick cock. He groaned as you rubbed him against your entrance and then pushed him inside. You let go and pushed yourself down on him. Inch by inch, he sunk into you. Because of the small amount of wiggle room, it was mostly friction and deep grinding. Nonetheless, you absolutely loved the way he filled you up. With every rock of his hips, you were more and more certain that you could definitely die happy now. The deep and slow movements fulfilled an ache you didn't even know you truly had until then. Already, you had quite a few orgasms, from both friction and penetration. You're were getting to the point of overload and almost too sensitive. No wet dream you'd ever had could compare to how you felt right now.

And he certainly seemed to be enjoying it; the way he sucked in his breath to keep from cumming then and there, the way he grasped your hips, moving his hands every once and a while to squeeze your ass or rub your clit. He was failing at trying to keep quiet, he consistently would groan or moan out from time to time, seeming to forget there was a legion of Hydra agents literally right outside the door.  
"(Y/N), I'm gonna come... Ah fuck... and soon," he grunted.

All the friction and grinding suddenly became faster, harder. Both of your breathing patterns sped up, and fuck, was it hard to keep from screaming. You both were most especially hot and sweaty down there, your bodies sliding on one another.  
"Me too, Buck. Fuck, just a little more." And little more is all it took. The final orgasm took you hard, you gripped onto him so hard, your knuckles were probably white.

After your bodies leveled out (and the both of you cleaned up the best you could and pulled up your pants), he finally spoke.  
"That was fucking amazing. Had to keep myself from cumming several times." He chuckled at that. "Was it good for you, doll?" He nudged you with his metal arm.  
"I would say it's the best quality time we've spent together so far." You glanced at him and smirked. "I do have one question, Bucky... Did you really mean what you said earlier? About wanting to do that for a while?"  
"In truth, I was being honest. But it's not just that I've been wanting. I _want_ you. I want to be with you. I want to be able to kiss you like this..." He stopped and turned your body around to face him, tilting your head up and pressing his lips against yours. His mannerisms this time though were not at all like earlier, they weren't filled with lust. You felt passion and genuine feeling behind this kiss. He slowly pulled back and looked you in the eyes. "...And it mean something."  
Your eyes welled up at what his statement meant.  
"I feel the same way..." You whispered, blood rushing to your cheeks. You smiled, your eyes locked to his. You two told each other so much within just a look.

You noticed the marching finally stopped and then continued to complete the mission. Even though the Avengers didn't know what happened on the mission, they sure as hell heard you two in Bucky's room that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending was meh and seemed rushed. I wasn't at all sure how to end this one shot...  
> Also tbh I was supposed to be writing and essay... Not writing smut. Oh well.


End file.
